Dissapear
by dolphinlover95
Summary: this is a story i wrote for fun. r and r


Dissapear

Intro.

It was about 10 pm and everything was a blur. " How did I get here?", I thought as I walked through the crowded hallway of the unfamilier house. There was drugs, alchohol, and other underage activities going on in the rooms I passed by while trying to find my "Friend" , but as I stumbled around I could see that was going to be a challenge of its own. How did i get so drunk and high that I couldn't even see straight or walk. It seems as just yesterday I was Katie Johnson a goodie two shoes, school loving, in a relationship with the quarter back popular girl. But look at me now I don't even reconize myself. "What happend to me?" I thought as the world went black in a distant fog.

CHAPTER 1

I woke up tho the BEEP BEEP BEEP of the alarm clock on my bed side table in my room. 5:30 is a little too early for my taste but considering I take two hours to get ready it's worth it. First task of the day get a shower I take one about three times a day one in the morning , after gym, and nightime because i'd rather smell good then like B.O. like a third of the school smells like. Then its time to dry my hair because I wash it like two times a day cause who wants to be the girl with the grease ball hair I know i don't. Half an hour down one and a half to go. Next on the morning routine I brush my teeth then apply my what seems a hundred make-up and skin care products to give me the flawless face that every girl is so jelouese of . Then it's time to do my hair there are just so many styles that I can choose from , but I think i will do some loose curls with a bow on the side. Finally its time to get dressed I go to my two closets with all my clothes in it I have two more closets for shoes and acessories. I pick out my Hollister dress with the cordinating sweater to match. I go to my other closet to pick a scarf , bracelets, rings, purse, shoes, and my special neckalace my boyfriend of six months gave me it says Corey and Katie forever or C + K forever then it has a black and white picture of him and me in the interrior of the heart shaped locket that was gold . Finally it was time to go down stairs and eat breakfast which for me is a special K protein shake and bar since I'm on that Challenge diet they offer to manage my weight. It might seem crazy since I'm like 110 pounds but i dont want to end up like the high percent of ou nations teens fat and obese and unatractive that would be bad. I always brush my teeth afterwards to make sure my teeth are fresh and clean with no food in them. At 7:30 I leave the house to ensure i make it to school on time I have a perfect attendence since kindergarden. I get in my black Mercades Benz convetable and drive to school where I park next to the old red Ford pick up truck that belongs to my boyfriend Corey quater back of the Maryville Dolphins. Since I live in Miami the school apparlenly thought it would be good to have the same mascot of the famous NFL team that also belongs to the Miami in Florida , but no this is MIami in Ohio the buckeye state. Luckliy its the begining of school or one month in and its kinda warm and not freeze your butt of cold yet. I get out and walk over to Corey standing by his tailgate which he greets me with his " Goodmorning my beautiful angel.", he said hugging me and giving me a quickpeck on the lips . I'm not a big fan of PDA but sometimes I let it go. We walk into shcool to go to our lockers which are right next to each other in the athletic hallway . If its not already glamorous that I'm strikeingly beautiful I am the captin of the varsity cheerleding squad for football and basket ball. Life could not be any greater. After walking me to my first period class of Advance calculus Corey gives me a hug and walks of across the hall to algebra . I am a junior and so is Corey but I am considered gifted so I am in higher level of classes. Who says a hot girl can't have brains. We do take one class together and that is spanish 3 , but the only reason he is passing is because I tutor him every Tuesday and Thursday after practice. Sometimes we make out than study but as long as he is passing I'm not complaining. Finally after listening to my math teacher Mr. Haul drone on and on I was ready to get out since it is Thursday all the varsity cheerleaders take two periods off to decorate the school with posters signs and plan the weekley peprally we do , but this week is special because we are playing our rivals the Columbus Titans. We usally kick their buts so saying kick their butts is the absolute truth. Corey walks me to the gym and Surpriseingly gives me a long kiss on the lips. " Babe you know how I feel about that but since it is a big weekend I will allow it." I said as iI grabed onto his shirt and pull him in for another long kiss. " Wow baby that never gets old," corey chuckles as he pulls me into a hug and walks a way saying goodbye. I walk into the Gym to go get this meeting over with.


End file.
